


That Fic Where Black Queen Shows Dave How To Be A Man

by Zivlok



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4chan - Freeform, F/M, alliteration is fun, more prompt fics, this time from a different source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fic Where Black Queen Shows Dave How To Be A Man

Derse lay still and quiet.  Night-time, or what passed for night-time on the perpetually dark planet, hung thick and heavy like the internet's stereotyped pre-conception of what a naked human male with a high concentration of melanin in his pigment looks like.  The Black Queen slipped silently through the shadows.  She was sure her Archangent, Jack Noir, would be monitoring the throne room and wonder where she was off to, but she didn't care.  The little game they played had long grown stale, and she hungered for fresher, sweeter meats.  With calculated speed and skill, she scrambled up the long chain that connected Derse to her moon, and the Dersites to their Dreamers.

The chain was old and pockmarked, and the Queen could skitter up its underside like an insect.  After an hour of hard work (and a few brief pauses), the Black Queen had finally scaled all the way to the top of the chain, and took a few laboured steps on Derse's moon, before resuming her usual graceful, confident stride.  You could say she was an adept... _strider_.

Moving quickly now, as her hunger was starting to reach its peak, the Black Queen hurried into one of the towers of the Derse Dreamers.  Knowing there was no need, she opened the door quietly, and snuck inside.  She knelt before the youngling on its bed, and removed the covers with an almost tender air.  Licking her lips, heart thumping in her chest, she eagerly put one long smooth hand inside the young boy's pants, and began stroking his... wait.

She had ensnared the wrong meal - this was the _girl._

_  
_

_**Shit.** _

_**  
**_

The Black Queen then hurried quickly out of the room, down the tower, and then into the opposite tower.  Rather annoyed at this point, she blasted through the door, though the sleeping boy did not stir.  She mentally chastized herself as she yet again set to work - _It's the **boy**_ _who wears the ridiculous ocular obscurers, not the other one! Duh!_ However, she did not spend much time on self-flaggelation... at least not yet.  There was work to be done.  Her carapaced fingers clacking together wickedly, she slipped her hand inside Dave's purple pajama pants, pleasingly pressing and patiently pulling on pre-pubescent phallus.  Fortunately for her, Dave's sword was not yet broken, seeing as the game was yet to start.  Hell, no one had even prototyped yet!  But this set-up time was running out, and the Queen was going to get the most out of her body while it was still her own, and not subject to the ill-informed whims of 13-year-old humans.

Pulling Dave's pants farther down, the Black Queen continued to glide her smooth fingers up and down his length.  Though unconcious in this realm (and, indeed, the other), he still seemed to be enjoying the treatment in some way, and was soon fully erect.  The Black Queen grinned, licked her lips, and prepared to enjoy her meal.  Hovering her face above his stark member, she exhaled soft warm breath on the tip, and slowly, loving licked it.  The unconcious lad bucked his hips slightly upward in response.  Taking this as encouragement, the Queen slowly took him into her mouth, white flesh being swallowed up by shiny black carapace.  Soon the Black Queen's nose was nestled in Dave's phlourescent pink pubic phollicles.  She slowly rose her mouth back up his turgid cock, licking all the way, and then slammed her face back down, resting a startled snort from the boy.

Soon the Black Queen was bobbing her head eagerly up and down Dave's dick (deliciously and daintily), while her own fingers were nestled tight within her chessgina, which is like a vagina, but for chess people.  Attuned the beat and rhythm of the world, she could easily tell by the pulsing of his blood and the straining of his flesh that Dave's tinklewinkle was about ready to pop.  Grinning mischievously, the Queen picked up her pace to an almost suicidal pace, spittle and pre-cum flying through the air, her fingers pistoning in and out of her chessgina.  With one almighty buck of his hips, Dave came, fast and hard, as did the Queen at the exact same time.  Because that's apparantly some gog-damned rule in these kinds of fics.

 

Ahem.

 

Anyways, the Black Queen swallowed the first load, but then lifted her face off his manhood, and let his cum rain down on her smooth black carapace.  She then had to sit back on the purple floor and catch her breath for a moment.  Smiling, she pulled the young boy's pants back up, tucking his now rapidly deflating cock inside, and sauntered back to Derse, exhausted but sated.  She would miss these little meals when the game started.

 

__________________________________________

 

TG: lalonde

TG: i hesitate to tell you this but

TG: i had a really weird dream last night

**Author's Note:**

> Ayup, another prompt-fic, this time from 4chan's HSG on /co. As always, you can suggest shit in my ask at http://pantslesswrock.tumblr.com/


End file.
